Known bipolar electrodes include, for example, a sintered conductive support impregnated with two catalysers of different types, one intended to operate on the anode part and the other on the cathode part.
It is difficult to impregnate the two parts of the cathode differently and the methods of doing so are complicated and not very satisfactory.
The present invention aims to mitigate these drawbacks and thereby provide a bipolar electrode.